


Boas-vindas na minha vida

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Ficlet, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Keito tinha tentado dizer-lhe isso muitas vezes. Tinha tentado dizer-lhe que não podiam estar juntos, tinha tentado dizer-lhe que não estava feito para amar alguém, que ia desapontá-lo e que ambos iam acabar magoados por essa tentativa desajeitada de amar-se.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Boas-vindas na minha vida

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Boas-vindas na minha vida**

Keito tinha tentado dizer-lhe isso muitas vezes. Tinha tentado dizer-lhe que não podiam estar juntos, tinha tentado dizer-lhe que não estava feito para amar alguém, que ia desapontá-lo e que ambos iam acabar magoados por essa tentativa desajeitada de amar-se.

Mas Yuto nunca tinha sido muito inclinado a dar-lhe ouvidos, e mesmo nesse caso tinha decidido a sós, a esgueirar-se lentamente na sua vida, a alimentar a fome de afeto que Keito nem sequer sabia de ter, a convence-lo dia após dia a aceitá-lo como parte do seu quotidiano.

“Eu não entendo” perguntou-lhe uma noite, deitado no sofá. “porque insistes a dizer que não podes amar ninguém.” esticou uma mão, à procura da do maior, a deixar deslizar os dedos nos espaços entre os seus. “Parece-me que o faça perfeitamente.” comentou, a apertar-lhe a mão, a passar distraidamente as pontas dos dedos nas veias em relevo.

Keito mordeu-se um lábio, a abanar a cabeça.

Às vezes, mesmo que o seu comportamento pudesse ser alucinante, invejava como Yuto sempre conseguisse ver as coisas da perspetiva melhor, exatamente como nesse momento.

“Mas não estou a fazer nada por ti. Não estou a fazer nada para incentivar esta loucura, e tu que me dizes que posso amar-te é...” corou, a deixar o agarre na sua mão. “Não tem sentido, Yuto.”

Nakajima encolheu os ombros, de repente pensativo.

“Para mim é suficiente que me deixes fazer. Estou certo que posso convencer-te do feito que és tu quem está errado.” moveu-se rapidamente, a ajoelhar-se no sofá, mais perto dele. “Porque te recusas sequer a tentar?” perguntou, serio.

Keito fez uma careta de desapontamento. Não sabia como explicar o problema, não sabia que lhe dizer e como lhe fazer compreender o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

“Não sei, Yutti.” começou a dizer, a morder-se os lábios. “Eu nunca foi bom com as pessoas. Não sei o que fazer e não sei como comportar-me numa relação. Eu...” corou violentamente, a baixar o olhar para o chão. “Nunca me abri com ninguém. E há coisas de que nem sequer quero falar, e se estivesse contigo sentirias-me mais inclinado a fazê-lo e... não quero. Não estou acostumado, não é algo de que gostaria.” voltou a olhar para ele, timidamente, a encontrar que o menor olhava-o com expressão seria. “Não quero queixar-me de coisas acontecidas anos atrás, que agora me impedem de achar de poder amar alguém. Lamento, Yuto.”

Nakajima ergueu uma sobrancelha, aparentemente perplexo.

Mas por fim, contra todas as expectativas, sorriu.

“A mim interessa-me tudo. Interessa-me o que te aconteceu, interessa-me o que fizeste... tudo o que és é tudo o que necessito saber, Keito. Mas... não me interessa o que queres dizer-me e o que não queres dizer-me. Não estou a pedir-te nada mais do que me dás já.” explicou, a encolher os ombros.

O maior pareceu refletir.

Tinha medo, afinal. Medo que as coisas pudessem sair mau, medo que Yuto um dia pudesse perceber do feito que não gostava tanto de passar o seu tempo com ele, medo de ligar-se a ele e depois ver-se abandonar.

Mas a olhar para Yuto, e para a sua expressão esperançosa, à espera da sua resposta, estava difícil pele acreditar que pudesse magoá-lo.

Acenou com a cabeça de uma vez, sem dizer nada mais, e para o menor também isso pareceu ser suficiente.

Yuto voltou a deitar-se no sofá, a apoiar a cabeça nas suas pernas e a deixar-se acariciar, devagar, mas duma maneira mas confiada.

Keito queria acreditar de pode-lo amar, de poder deixar que o conhecesse mesmo.

Queria acreditar de poder finalmente confiar em alguém, ao ponto de deixá-lo entrar na própria vida.


End file.
